Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A computing device may be connected to multiple displays. Having a second display in addition to a first display is useful for different applications. For example, during a presentation, the first display of the computing device may be oriented towards a user (e.g., presenter) and the second display towards an audience. The second display generally mirrors the first display to display the same content, in which case any sensitive information on the first display will also be on the second display and visible to the audience.